List of Jinlix elevator fixtures
This is a list of different fixtures that have been made by Jinlix, which are the set of fixtures commonly appeared in Taiwan (Republic of China). Hall and car stations CC1000 These are stainless steel car stations that slightly protrudes from the elevator cab wall and have two white side frame. Louser_Lift_Generic_Car_Indicator.png|CC1000 car station (top). Louser RSPP.jpg|Jinlix C1000 (top) car station used by Louser Lift in Jakarta, Indonesia. Generic_Louser_Lift_indicator.jpg|CC1000 car station (top). 1378442_602899543065802_422544667_n.jpg|CC1000 car station (top). Otis_generic_HK.JPG|CC1000 car station installed in the Otis elevator in Hong Kong, China. Screenshot 2015-04-13-10-19-08-1.png|CC1000 car station on a Schindler elevator (Credit to YouTube user Alexander Yap) HB250 These are smaller and flush mounted car stations. Unknown_Dumbwaiter_Exterior_Fixtures.jpg|Jinlix HB250 dumbwaiter hall station. HDC430 These are duplex hall stations that looks similar to CC1000 car stations. Louser_Lift_Generic_Indicator.png|Jinlix HDC430 hall station. HC345 These are the simplex version of HDC430 hall stations. Generic_Louser_Lift_hallfix.jpg|Jinlix HC345 hall station. HC385 These are smaller car stations but also can be used as a dumbwaiter hall station. Jinlix dumbwaiter hall station.jpg|Jinlix HC385 dumbwaiter hall station with a digital indicator (Credit to YouTube user TheKentaro Light) PC1000 These are black boxless car stations with flushed mounted buttons and LED floor indicator. St Giles lifts COP mid.jpg|PC1000 car station. St Giles lifts COP top.jpg|PC1000 car station (top). Buttons BT-2/3/4 These are flushed rounded rectangular buttons with illuminating halo. Jinlix has also made these buttons into different variants. *'BT-30U': black PVC plate with engraved numbering *'BT-31V': black PVC plate with engraved numbering and braille *'BT-32X': grey SUS304 plate with only engraved numbering *'BT-33Z': grey SUS304 plate with engraved numbering and braille *'BT-34K': grey SUS304 plate with tactile legend *'BT-35L': grey SUS304 plate with tactile legend and braille *'BT-36Y': silver protruded plate with engraved numbering St Giles lifts COP mid.jpg|Jinlix PC1000 car station with BT-2/3/4 BT31V buttons. BT-5 These are square buttons with illuminating halo and slightly protruded from the panel. Jinlix has also made these buttons into different variants. *'BT-50U': black PVC plate with engraved numbering *'BT-51V': black PVC plate with engraved numbering and braille *'BT-52X': grey SUS304 plate with only engraved numbering *'BT-53Z': grey SUS304 plate with engraved numbering and braille *'BT-54K': grey SUS304 plate with tactile legend *'BT-55L': grey SUS304 plate with tactile legend and braille *'BT-56Y': silver protruded plate with engraved numbering St Giles service lift buttons.jpg|Jinlix BT-5 BT-51V buttons. Louser_Lift_Generic_Buttons.png|Jinlix BT-5 BT-50U buttons. Jinlix carstation RPT1Jakarta.jpg|Jinlix car station with BT-5 BT-50U buttons. Generic lift hall station ID.jpg|Generic hall station with Jinlix BT-5-BT-50U buttons. Jinlix homelift carstation.jpg|A home elevator car station with Jinlix BT-5-BT-50U buttons. NaraiHotelFix2.png|Jinlix BT-5 BT-53Z (?) buttons on Hitachi elevators. Mashiba_Wheelchair_COP.jpg|Mashiba wheelchair car station with Jinlix BT-5 BT-53Z buttons. Mashiba handicap COP.jpg|Mashiba handicap car station with Jinlix BT-5 BT-53Z buttons. File:IMG 20141220 093745.jpg|Mashiba hall station with Jinlix BT-5 BT-53Z buttons. Jinlix button on.jpg|Jinlix BT-5 BT-53Z button (unlit) Jinlix buttons off.jpg|Jinlix BT-5 BT-53Z button (lit) BT-11S These are round buttons made of glass with illuminating dots on the halo. BT-12M A lot similar to BT-11S but has animating illuminating dots on the halo. LL buttons.jpg|Jinlix BT-12M buttons on a CC1000 car station. BT-15A A lot similar to BT-5 but has animating illuminating dots on the halo and touch sensitive buttons. File:OTIS_Jinlix_BT-15A.jpg|BT-15A touch sensitive buttons installed in the Otis elevator in Hong Kong, China. BT-64Y These are round, solid stainless steel buttons with a sloping and illuminating halo. Jinlix OTIS buttons COP.jpg|Jinlix BT-64Y buttons. BT-582 These look similar to BT-5, but the halo is a silver, not a black plastic. Floor indicators and hall lanterns Jinlix has made different types of digital segments and LED dot-matrix floor indicators, as well as hall lanterns. Most of their digital segments floor indicators have arrow indicators resembles Dewhurst's vandal-resistant indicators. Jinlix hall station Plaza Permata JKT.jpg|Hall station with Jinlix DP07 digital floor indicators. File:灣仔東方大廈Sabiem升降機|Car Station with Jinlix DP03 digital floor indicators. (Video by: Vincent561967) St Giles lifts hall lanterns.jpg|Jinlix hall lanterns (unknown series).